pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Vloxen SC
Vlox suggestions Scourge seems like a big of a waste. Might I suggest getting rid of the scourge, replacing e-bond + healing whisper with life bond + balth spirit, putting frozen on the rit, and taking two porogons? That way you can just run through a lot of mobs you don't really need to kill.--TahiriVeila 22:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) -Well e-bond and whisper are for Zoldark to quickly heal damage from the 6 minions. As for the two porogons and running past certain groups, there are maybe 2 groups that you can successfully run past in Vlox. The levels are small with large mobs fairly close together, with many of them having numerous slowdown/Knockdown skills. Plus, mobs in Vlox in HM have a VERY large aggro, meaning, once you aggro, outrunning them takes a large amount of space and constant boost. I used to run the dungeon regularly as a 600 before the nerf so i know how far mobs are willing to run. I do however agree that some groups would be better off left alone and ran past, but in order to effectively Speed Clear with sufficient safety, i feel that a team with sufficient spike damage is needed to clear the primary groups. MiaMissesHer600 17:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Not being annoying. What was the profit of Vloxen :O Shadow Form Slayer 18:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::A) vlox has no reward worth getting ::B) how you gonna tank last lvl with continual enchant removal. ::C) i miss the roj monk that instagibs zoldark with good timing.(I should have a pic of that somewhere) ::D) your technique for zoldark fails...there are bout 20 enchantments removed every 10 seconds..... ::Just my two cents Falrach 19:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :True. vlox offers no real profit aside from Z bounty occasionally or to fill HM Dungeon book. ::First off, if you READ the build, the CTT spirit spam stays in earshot of the Perma to prevent 4-5 touch skills (enchantment removal) ::Second, i dont know where your getting 20 enchants per 10 seconds. They can only remove 6 per 30 seconds. READ their skills. ::Third, this was designed for the sake of a Speed Clear. I mean, SooSC isnt profitable even 5% of the time. MiaMissesHer600 00:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::kay, but you forgot that CTT makes them fail, wich means they dont go in recharge. and they remove it after. I know that as i used to 600 it and you couldn't hold out for that long, as the 600 would die sooner or later. also, RoJ helps alot with cleanup shit and if you echo it, you really can solo zoldark. Falrach 05:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) -I'm not sure what build you used but i 600-ed as well and i could tank Zoldark and his minions without dying even once. QZ + CTT. I've tested this build already with my guild. We couldn't time it due to a repeated Disconnect from our perma lol. We never wiped though. If you dont believe me, try it yourself. MiaMissesHer600 17:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::we used a 3 man version using Mo/P bonder, R/Rt spirits with quicksand, primal echoes, quickening zephyr and some other stuff and a Mo/Me 600. we used to do whole run in 40-45 min. Falrach 05:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Used to do 4 man runs, 1 tank, 1 smiter, 1 QZ ranger, 1 Para/CTT. Runs averaged 32-34 minutes, never dying. In any case, this strategy works fine for tanking Zoldark... MiaMissesHer600 18:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::3 man more profitable, and if we didn't die we'd hit....36-37 on good days. tho then we usually had 1 of our runnees gate for half fee. Falrach 18:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Besides this build being pointless - wouldn't the tank get gimped by warriors using rending touch? --Chieftain Alex 22:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Rending Touch is a spell, and thus doesn't go through SF. --Toraen 23:15, 11 October 2010 (UTC)